In Everything
by xlitoxvirgo92x
Summary: They come from two seperate worlds. She's a janitor, and he's a successful CEO. So how will this ever work when their two worlds collide? SetoxOC R&R Revised a little? [HIATUS]
1. Chapter 1:I spy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Never will. My story- please try to enjoy. My OC. Do not take her.

* * *

**Chapter one: I spy**

The wetness of her feet gave back her senses on what was going on around her. Or down below. The mop she was gripping onto was right next to her, and the water squirmed out soaking her feet. She had been standing there dozing off. The unforgettable feelings and memories crawled up from her stomach to her head again. Her breathing was going slowly.

The reason her feet were soaked was because of her occupation-- not exactly your ideal dream in life.

Akina's POV or what you wouldcall "facts" about her life.

_If you're still wondering, I'm a janitor. I started today, the job was easy to get. Just ask and your in. Its nothing big. I desperatley needed another one. I was fired in my last one as a busboy. I had been accused of stealing food and some eating utensils; BUT I NEVER STOLE THEM! Turns out someone, really wanted me to get fired. I don't even know who._

_I suffer to support myself and my mother. We're lucky to get welfare, but that isn't enough. There's rent, food, clothes, other essentials, and my saving up to go to college. I'm not sure if I'll snag a scholarship. Anyway, my mom previously developed cancer, or to be more specific, leukemia. Damn, I hate these diseases. Does absolutley nothin' good for you, so why was it ever invented? _

_Its just me and my mom, because when I was 5, my dad pushed my mom out the window. Not your average fight, huh? And they both took drugs. I would run and hide in any closet nearby, terrified. Their fights would sometimes be very physical and brutal. So one day, my dad pushed my mom out the window from our 7-floored apartment. When about to fall, she grabbed onto my father, causing both of them to fall down below. I know all of this because, I was hiding in the closet in the room they were in, and I could see the whole thing through a small hole on the door. As soon as I heard their screams of about-to-die, I kicked the door open, scrabbled up on a chair, and stuck my head out the window. You would not believe the view I saw. My father looked like a splattered watermelon. I looked to see where my mom ended up, and she was the lucky one. She had actually survived by landing on a car, while my father went **splat, **on the cement. _

_Through eyes and ears of a 5-year-old, I understood everything. I shrieked a loud sob. I wanted to call out to them. Soon enough, my neighbor came pounding on the door calling my name._

_Thats what happened in the past, and how I ended up here. Now I'm working my butt off in blood, sweat, and tears. My mom went to a drug rehab, and has been sober for all these years. Works at home, selling magazine subscriptions through the telephone._

_My shoes are soaked. When I walk, and they go 'plop, plop,' and squeak against the floor. I work at Kaiba Corporation. It's a very large place, and known for a multi-millionnare company. They needed a janitor anyway. Maybe I should write a autobiography about my life..._

End of POV

Akina finished mopping the floor of the lobby and took out a rippled paper from her pocket. They gave her the list the old janitor used, to do all that was needed to be done.

_Clean the windows._

_'Clean the windows? Thats gonna be super scary.' _Especially because she's afraid of heights. And that the building wasseven stories high. But she had no choice, and it was her job. She didn't know anyone who ever fell down from those. Peek into the windows to see what they're doing in there. That would be fun.

Akina put the mop back in the bucket and wheeled it towards the elevator. When she was inside, she pressed the numberseven button, and waited till she was at that stop.

_'Damn, did the janitor's closet have to be all the way on the top floor?' _

When the elevator door opened, she walked out with her mop and opened up the closet, kicked the mop inside, and searched for her window squeegee. '_Aw, crap, I found it. Now I gotta go clean.'_

After, she was now on the roof. The sun showered over her, almost blinding her. She put on her cap to the front, and stepped onto the contraption. Akina steadly pulled the rope, on what she was standing on, that would go down. She was actually doing this in complete confidence. But that only showed outside. Her heart began racing.

"Okay, don't look down. Whatever you do, **don't look down!"**

She lowered herself more until she was at the point of the windows. She slowly slided her feet to the right, to pick up her window wiper. She took the bucket it was in, and slided back to the middle. It was disgusting. Bird crap was all over the window. Swishy white, yellow, brown spots?

"...EWW..."Akina glided her weapon against the poo. She was also holding onto the railing at the same time.

_'These pigeons will keep me in business for a pretty, long time.' _She switched her cap back to the back. She had the whole janitor's uniform down. Denim blue overalls, over a white T-shirt. Keeping it simple and clean.

She could hear the traffic down below her. Engines roaring, horns honking, music coming out of people's cars. This is the life. Everybody's life mostly.

A piece wouldn't come off. Akina kept scraping over it go away. She used the edge of the squeegee.

_'Ahh, there we go_. '

She looked inside. It looked like an office, and no one was in it. A big office, a desk in front of the window. The desk was totally organized, had a computer on it, and a small picture. A little boy with bushy black hair. That was it.

'_Probably her son...'_

* * *

Seto Kaiba marched through the hallway of his office building. It was Saturday morning, and he was expecting an urgent email or fax by one of his fellow coworkers. He held his briefcase in his hand. The headache he encountered last night, had not gone away yet. He constantly hit his head with his fist, for the aching to stop. Stressing out, and work. _Yeah_, work had been hectic for the last two weeks. 

"Damn aspirins didn't work..."

When he reached his office, he took out his key and unlocked the door. The sun was shining through great, so no need to turn on the lights. But something was blocking through some light. Or... was that someone?

Akina found another piece of crap that wouldn't come off. But it was unlikely for her to give up.

'_Must've been here for a long time. Thank god I'm the new custodian. The last one didn't do a good job...'_

She kept scraping and scraping. Ugh, she wanted to smash the window! And of course by accident, she did. The force she was putting the wiper into, actually created a web of cracks. Some pieces of glass fell, and created a small hole. Her mouth gasped and formed into the shape of an 'o'. Akina began to panick again.

"Oh god, oh god! What am I going to do? What am I going to do! They'll know it was me. And do you know how much this glass costs? Do I even have to pay? Well, if it breaks this easily, then it must be cheap."

She dropped her wiper down into the bucket, and screamed at it, "Stupid thing! Stupid cheap, window!" she cussed.

The person outside was screaming. Kaiba squinted his eyes. That was a woman alright. A young woman. But what was she yelling at? Him? Impossible.

Thats when he saw the broken part of his office window she was shadowing over. His eyes widened. He stormed from the doorway, forward, to face the culprit.

Akina poked at the hole. Now more glass fell off. "Great. I am so stupid..." she muttered to herself. Water was still dripping on the window. It was blurry to see inside, but when she looked closer, she saw what seemed like bare skin. Someone was on the other side. She wiped the water away with her glove. Brown eyes met with blue ones. She was right, a guy was there. A tall guy. With brown, neat hair..., eyes she had never seen so blue... long eyelashes... a gaze just so intense... Such an incredibly handsome guy...

_'Who is he?'_

Kaiba started yelling. "JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DESTROYING MY PROPERTY!" Great, more stress.

Akina frowned that he only came up to scold at her. She used both of her hands, and pointed to herself. "I'm the new janitor! And I am SO sorry I broke your window! I was just trying to--"

"Great, you're fired!" Seto snapped.

Akina instantly furrowed her eyebrows. "You can't do that! I just got hired today! And you're not the one who hired me anyways, so you can't fire me!" '_For a surpassing cute guy, he seems really mean.'_

_'She doesn't know who's she's dealing with.' _He leaned in closer. "Do you know who you're talking to?" he asked coldly.

"Uh, _you?_" she replied. '_That was an easy answer.'_

Seto crossed his arms. "**Seto. Kaiba.**"

And with that name, she realized. '_Seto Kaiba... Seto Kaiba... Now where did I here that name before? ... Seto Kaiba! Kaiba Corporation, as in his name! Man did I pick the wrong person to mess with today.'_

"Uh-oh..." she mutterd to herself again. "Am I really fired? Now wait, I'm the janitor, so I can fix it!" Akina cheered happily.

He hated people's moxie. "Do you have any experience of being a custodian?" he asked.

"No... I've never been one before, but I know how to fix things perfectly. It'll be easy. Your window will be fixed in no time," she asured him.

"I'll see about that," and he walked away to sit on his office chair. Kaiba exhaled deeply after being through this moment of fury. He turned around and logged up his computer. Meanwhile, Akina was still staring back at him. Seto saw her reflection on his computer and jerked right back at her. "GET TO IT!" he yelled.

Akina jumped, frightened, and went to pulled the rope back up. She also was a little irritated that he had to yell at her like that. "God, don't janitors get any respect around here these days. And _somebody's_ a little cranky today..."

She strolled back to the janitor's closet, then went back to the roof to fix her new boss's window.

* * *

So how is it? Is it good? Yeah, I wrote another OC fic, but whatever. Don't flame me! I know it might be too early for this when I'm still in the beginning of my first story but I just had to bring this story in. I did not abandon my first one though. I'm trying to do both at the same time. I plan this to be totally different from ETBL. Trust me. Anyways, please review! -xlitoxvirgo92x - Is that any better? 


	2. Chapter 2:Dealing with people

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I own my OC's though.

**A/N:** Yes, I am a screw-up and thank you for pointing that out people. And the reviews too...

* * *

**Chapter two: Dealing with people**

The rest of the day had been a nightmare. She couldn't believe how much work she had to do.

_'I thought being a janitor would be easy!'_

Akina opened the door to her apartment. She let herself in and collapsed onto her bed. Her legs were aching and sore

It was already night time and she had to wait till every single person in the building was gone, so she could lock up. She would have to go back at seven tomorrow morning to open up.

She closed her eyes for a few moments before getting ready for bed.

Fixing that window proved to be a difficult endeavor. Yeah, she lied about the easy stuff, but whatever!

She broke the windows about three more times. Then she had to call for someone to help her. She didn't talk to Kaiba after that. And he completely ignored her presence.

She took out her hair elastic that was bothering her while lying down. She scrunched her walnut-brown tresses and placed them on one side. Two more days until vacation is over and it's off to school again.

She sighed sadly.

_"**GET TO IT!"**_

Akina still remembered how he had yelled at her. She aimed her hair elastic at the ceiling.

_'I hate bosses... I hate them all...'_

Her mother was sound asleep in their only bedroom. Akina slept in the living room which was bigger and closer to the kitchen.

She heaved herself up and traveled to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

* * *

**The next day...**

Akina was already inside of Kaiba Corp. A few employees came in right after her and dragged themselves into their office cubicles.

Like she would have to do, each day from now on, Akina lifted every single trash can in the building, filled with shreds of paper and some left-over food.

She had her trusty big barrel of trash with her. She had just finished the sixth. And after the sixth one, the seventh was next. With the seventh trash can in her care, she entered the elevator.

Just when the doors were about to slide shut, a man ahead, was running towards the elevator.

"Miss, keep the door open!" It was hard for him to run faster because of the three cups of coffee he was holding.

Akina pressed onto the button until he came inside. He looked to be a young man around his early 20's. With tousled blonde hair and almost as tall as her. He had an utterly small-fit body.

"Ah, next floor, please."

The elevator doors closed and they were on their way up.

She looked at the cups of coffee he was holding. "Is it necessary for you to drink all those? I mean, if you like them, then yeah..."

He looked at them himself. "No, these aren't for me. They're for Mr. Kaiba," he mumbled.

Akina raised her eyebrows. "_He's _the one who has to drink all those? And what are you? His _servant_?" Her voice was stronger now.

His answers were tiring. "No, but you could say that..."

They landed on the seventh floor. As soon as the double doors opened, he hurried down the hall. But before he left her, he turned back, and gave a small bow.

"Nice talking to you. My name is Koji!" After that, he ran off towards his destination.

"Akina...," she muttered to herself.

The seventeen-year-old followed after him since Kaiba's office was the only one on this whole floor, anyway.

* * *

Koji rushed inside the CEO's office. As soon as he stepped in, Kaiba looked up impatiently.

"It's about time," he said coldly.

Koji had this big lump in his chest whenever he encountered his boss.

"I-I'm sorry for being away for so long, sir. I-I promise the next time will be faster." He quickly placed the cups of coffee on Kaiba's desk and exited through the door.

Akina was standing at the doorway, listening to what was happening. Koji past her without sparing her a second glance.

Akina clenched her fists hard.

_'Ice-blended mocha, my ASS!'_

She marched inside the room. "You can't do that! That's a total abuse of power. If you want it so badly, you can get coffee yourself," she protested. "What kind of boss are you, making your _employees _do your own bidding?"

Kaiba took a long sip of one of his cups, and then grinned at her. "Who are you to question me about my personal assistant? Mind you own business from now on. Now, go back to your duty, Bucket Girl," he said and smirked.

So far, he was having what you call a 'good morning'. He hadn't had one in like a billion years or so, without any stress or headaches.

Akina huffed angrily.

That remark hit her hard, right in the pit of her stomach.

"OH! Is that a new name you picked up for me? Should I get used to everyone around here calling me that from now on?"

There was also trash in his office. So she picked it up and stormed off. She stuck her head inside for the last time. "And for your information, this is a barrel. So it is Girl _with_ Barrel!"

Kaiba took another gulp of coffee. He didn't know her name, not that he wanted to know it. So "Bucket girl" was the first clever thing that came to mind. He let out a maniacal laugh.

She scurried down the hallway, hearing him laugh from his office.

"Psycho-path! Arrogant, bastard-like weasel!" she cussed. "I have to fight for the respect of people around here. I bet they haven't even heard of me! _Sure_, the unknown janitor's not important. Why talk to her? She's way _down_ there on the status chart! She just mops the floor and throws away our stinking' trash! Filled with documents and news letters. _Shred _m' all up, why don't cha! I don't care!"

She kicked the barrel forward in frustration. It tipped over and all of the collected trash spewed out. She growled furiously.

"And she has to be responsible for picking up all this litter these people throw around!"

Akina was boiling inside. Sooner or later she would destroy everything, and then have to fix it.

* * *

Everything was done. It was no use staying in there anymore. Akina left Kaiba Corp to go on her break. She didn't exactly have one, but he didn't care, now did he?

It was a beautiful sunny day outside. Perfect to go out. She decided to get a bite to eat at a nearby restaurant. As she was walking, she was still thinking about Koji.

_'Why does he let that stupid jerk boss him around like that? He does get like a hundred thousand a year... He should quit. Helpless small man...'_

_

* * *

_

"Hmmmmmmeeeeeeeeee!"

"If you scream again, I swear I'll kill you!"

Serenity Wheeler was trapped in this stranger's bear hug, her mouth covered by his rough, dirty hands.

Her heart was sinking and it wanted to get out. He snatched her as she was just walking by and abducted her right there on the sidewalk, dragging her into the back of this garbage-strewn alley. He was attempting to rape her.

She managed to get some part of her mouth free. Somebody please help me!" she screamed.

_'Joey! Anybody!' _

"You chose not to take my threat seriously, huh girlie?" He pushed her to the ground. The alley was in a quiet, deserted part of the city.

Serenity struggled to get up, ready to escape. But the guy was big. There was no way she could beat him. He slapped her on the face, making her fall back onto the ground. She touched her cheek in stinging pain. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"SOMEBODY HELP!" she whined.

_'Somebody please help me...'_

He was trying to rip off her stockings.

* * *

"Somebody please help me!"

Akina heard a cry for help.

"SOMEBODY HELP!"

Akina ran, trying to figure out where the voice was coming from. It was a helpless girl's voice. She stopped at a dark alley way. It seemed to be coming from here.

Akina saw nothing but trash, but something was at the end of it. Yes, two people. One who was lying down, the other, ripping off her clothes?

Akina ran as fast as she could. She knew what to do and could even handle it herself.

"HEY! Get your hands off of her!"

As Akina approached them, she grabbed a trash lid can, and hit the guy on the head as hard as she could manage. He fell on his knees, grabbing his head in pain. Akina helped the poor girl to her feet.

"Are you alright?" Akina asked.

The red haired girl sniffed. "Y-yes... I want to get out of here!" she exclaimed. She hugged Akina tightly.

Akina patted her on the shoulder. "That's okay. Just make sure you don't wander these streets alone anymore. It's the city and there are a lot of strange weirdo's out there. So be careful. Now let's go before his head stops throbbing."

"Okay."

She bent down to pick up her ripped stockings. Akina stopped her before she could proceed with that course of action.

"I don't think you need those anymore. You're wearing a skirt, anyway," she explained.

The man suddenly groaned and scared the girls. They jumped. His eyes slid open a little, seeing the girl who had hit him.

"H-hey... Get back here... You're...pay..." His head was still dizzy from the aftermath of the hit.

"Run!" Akina yelled.

They both ran out of the alley, leaving the man by himself. They burst out laughing on the way.

They continued on walking. "What are you doing out here, anyway?" Akina asked.

Serenity smiled. "I'm visiting my big brother. Me and my mother are going to move in with him tomorrow. And my name's Serenity. Thanks a lot for saving me. You've made me feel so much better."

"Akina," she replied. They shook hands. "You don't live with him?"

"No, my parents are divorced and I lived with my mother and Joey lived with dad. He died awhile ago, so me and my mom are moving in with him. I'm so excited to be with him again. We've been apart for so long..."

Serenity didn't want to show that much joy to a person she just met.

"Humph. Your happy ending...," Akina mumbled.

Serenity stopped and looked at her strangely.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked curiously. She was expecting a ridicule answer.

Akina scratched the back of her head. "I mean you're moving in with your beloved brother. That's all. Hey, my stop is right here at this joint. Be careful out there, okay? Maybe we'll see each other again sometime."

Akina started to walk away.

Serenity stared at the ground, not sure if to do want she wanted. After what happened, it didn't feel safe to be by herself. She grabbed onto Akina's shoulder to stop her. Akina turned around.

"Please, don't leave! I don't want what just happened to ever happen again. Besides, Joey might want to thank you for saving me. You could have lunch at our house! It's the least I could do to thank you!" she pleaded with her most innocent face.

Akina was deep inside her thoughts. She would be going back to Kaiba Corp soon, and she just met this girl! It's not like they were friends forever. But still, she was a kind hearted person and it wouldn't hurt to get a free meal.

Akina's face crumbled. "Oh, okay. It's a good thing I'm the kind of person who doesn't say no often."

Serenity smiled happily.

* * *

"Where is that slacker of a janitor? We've searched through the building about 10 times and she still hasn't reported."

"She seems better than the first one, though."

"But look at the mess in here! Glass is splattered all over the floor from too much power loaded into the machine. And the electricity is out."

"Just wait. She'll be here any second now."

"I just saw her this morning! She was collecting trash on Mr. Kaiba's floor. There should be a good excuse as to why she isn't here."

"And she's the only one who has the keys to the circuit room."

"Damn it! We were almost on the break of something! This could've led us to Mr. Kaiba approving of our product!"

* * *

"Stay behind me. I'll get Joey out now," said Serenity.

Akina stood behind her, although she was taller.

"Ai! I'm going to meet your brother!" she exclaimed softly.

"Shhhhh! Be quiet now."

Serenity knocked on the door in a rapid rhythm. Akina heard the sound of footsteps approaching the door from inside. The door opened and revealed a blonde, hazel eyed boy of about her age.

He spread his arms out immediately, expecting a hug, and Serenity dived in.

"Oh Joey! I was so scared! Today this guy tried to rape me - -"

"HE DID WHAT!" Joey screamed.

Akina was surprised that he was so caring for his sister, not mostly like other siblings.

"Settle down! I was saved by someone--"

"Where's he?" Joey asked anxiously. If this guy saved her, he must want something from her...

"Uh, _she's _standing right here."

Akina waved her hand in the air to get his attention.

The second Joey laid eyes on her, his cheeks turned scarlet. He cleared his throat and brought out his hand.

"Thanks for savin' my sister and all. Just came ta mind it were a guy...," was all he said.

Akina grabbed his hand and shook it. "No problem."

"Hey, Akina, your cheeks look like two cherry blossoms," Serenity snickered and pointed out with her finger.

Akina hadn't realized it but they were. Her first look at Joey made her blush, too. She quickly touched her cheek with her other hand. "They are?" Akina asked, stupidly.

Akina had to admit, he _is _pretty cute.

"Yes, they are. Now, let's go inside already. I'm starving." Serenity left the two of them alone on the doorstep, going into the kitchen.

Their hands were still linked together. Akina waited until Serenity was out of sight, and then looked at Joey. He was staring at their hands.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Akina immediately let go and stood there.

As Serenity said, she would be rewarded with lunch. But she wouldn't feel comfortable being in the same room as him. Serenity would understand, right?

"I- I think I better get going. I have to go do my job at that place..." Akina backed away from him slowly. "So, I'll see you around?"

Joey nodded, "Yeah."

Akina quickly turned around and started to walk away.

She could feel him staring after her. Her stomach was still growling, now in a bunch of knots. She was _actually _enjoying the fact that Joey was staring after her. She wanted to go back but their house was pretty far away from Kaiba Corp.

Akina finally heard the front door close. She looked back to make sure it was.

Akina sighed. She wished she could see through walls right about now...

* * *

Joey closed the door behind him. He hurried to the window to see if she was still there. But by now, she was long gone.

_'Hot workin' girl? What are the odds 'bout that?'_

"Hey, Serenity! Your friend just left! What's her name?" Joey yelled from the living room.

Serenity entered the room with a confused look on her face, staring at the door.

"Akina left? She said she would stay for lunch..."

_'She lied to me! But why would she leave in such a hurry without saying goodbye?'_

"We'll see her again. I promise."

* * *

Akina whistled to herself a little song while entering KC. She noticed it was dark inside.

_'What happened in here? A blackout?'_

Suddenly, a bright flash of light was blinding her eyes. She quickly covered her eyes for protection.

"Where were you?" a stern voice asked. He removed the light from her sight and waited for a reasonable answer.

Akina recognized the outline and voice from the person. She still couldn't see him that clearly because of the blinding light from before. She blinked repeatedly.

"Could you turn off that stupid flashlight? You can still see in here you know," said Akina.

Kaiba clicked the flashlight off. "Where did you go? The power is out for almost an hour already, and you haven't fixed anything! I should fire you right about now…"

"And you can't fix it yourself? Or you could get Koji to do it for you...," sneered Akina.

Kaiba grunted angrily. "You have the keys," he replied flatly.

_'Shoot... I feel stupid.'_

Akina smiled in embarrassment. "Right... I do have the keys. I'll get going now..." She jogged away from him, as he glared after her retreating back.

_'She better fix it...,' _thought Kaiba, _'Doesn't even know how to fix a window. Who knows…maybe she'll electrocute herself when fixing the power…' _Despite himself, he couldn't help but chuckle at that particular thought.

Akina went to the circuit room on the third floor. She stuck the keys she carried on her belt and continued on.

When inside, she started fumbling around with her hands, searching for the wire box. Finally finding it, she carefully tried to open it, and crossed her fingers she would get this right.

As lucky as she was the instructions on how to work the circuit breakers were right beside it.

Akina retrieved a mini-flashlight from her belt.

_'Okay, the twenty or fifteen breaker? The first twenty or the first fifteen or the other fifteens and twenties? These instructions can't tell anything!'_

So Akina decided with her gut that the first 20 breaker was the right one. She clicked the switch and waited a moment to see what would happen. And as her gut said, she was right. All of the

lights she could see outside the room turned on, including the one inside the room.

"Ha! That was easy!" announced Akina, pleased with herself. She quickly closed the box and got out of the room. "Now everybody is mad and happy at me at the same time. Goody..."

Akina rubbed her hands together at a job well done.

She now wanted to find her boss and rub it in his face. He probably thought she wouldn't even find out how to work the damn thing, huh? Well, he would be in for a surprise. What an arrogant, self-centered boss she seemed to have.

As she went along, she was picking at a golden bracelet with citrine gems on it that she wore around her wrist. But as she continued walking, it suddenly broke and fell off.

"Shoot..." she said, as she picked it off the floor, "Now how am I supposed to wear it…"

The hook, functioning as an attachment, would no longer perform its job in holding the bracelet positioned around her wrist.

Akina cringed. "Nooo... Is this punishment for something?" she asked the ceiling. Her jeans had no pockets, so she held it in her hand on the way. She kept looking at it, sighing.

When she was up on the seventh floor, she quickly made it to his office; feeling determined that her rubbing it in his face would make up for her bracelet incident.

A red light bulb was above his door, something she hadn't noticed before. As if she didn't seem to care that it was currently on, she opened the door and barged into his office.

Kaiba was sitting at his desk, about a hundred papers lying separated from each other in front of him. His sleeves were rolled up, and he had a pen in his mouth. He looked as if he was hard at work. When he heard the door creak open, he tilted his head up, momentarily distracted from his work.

"Well, well, aren't you happy I fixed the power. Look at you, all at work with your files and papers. Don't you just love me?" muttered Akina sarcastically, observing his office.

_'This is fun. I could do this forever.'_

Kaiba took the pen out of his mouth and stared at her with piercing eyes. No actual response yet...

Akina went and put her bracelet on the middle of his wide desk. She leaned back and noticed he was still staring at her.

"What?" she asked curiously. "Don't mind me. I'll just stand here if you need something, _Oh Great One_." She noticed he didn't look all that happy.

Kaiba was an easily irritated person. He had enough experience with employees like her to know how to deal with them. _'Arrogant, little know nothing…'_

"I figure _you _haven't been around here long enough to know what goes on by _my_ rules," he dryly commented, as if stating something that was an every day occurrence. A hint of sarcasm was laced into the emphasized words.

Akina blew a hair away from her face. "Two days to be exact," she replied.

He was going to let her off with a warning. "When you came in, did you or did you not see a red light flashing?" he asked.

Akina remembered the red bulb above the door. "Yeah..." she answered.

Kaiba began to collect the papers, rearranging them into a neat pile. When he was done with this task he turned his attention back to her.

"Since this is your first time working here, I'll let this go," he told her in a menacing manner, "I am the employer. You are the employee. And all employees in this building know that their employer is not to be disturbed when the red light is on. When it's not on, that is when you are allowed to come in. Do you understand?" he questioned with ice in his eyes.

Akina just stood there, feeling like a total idiot thinking of coming in here in the first place. "Yes, Mr. Kaiba.." she answered him.

Kaiba waited for any other reaction from her. When none came, he thought, _'Why is she even in here?'_

"Well, why are you still here?" he asked, "I could charge you for all the time you spend with me, you know. Now leave," Kaiba ordered.

Akina started to walk out of his office, rolling her eyes. After she closed the office door behind her she completely forgot about the gold citrine gem bracelet she had left behind on his desk.

* * *

**A/N:** I know this was a long update but my stories are still alive! So don't fret people... And cheers to my new beta-reader, **XvXChaosMagicianGirlXvX**. Also, you guys know what to do after you read this chapter. Review please! Click that little button down there! 


	3. Chapter 3:Akward unexpectations

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and never will! Y'all already know that...

**A/N:** Yay! Chapter three is here! And people, this world is one class mix-up.. :p. And to **XvXChaosMagicianGirlXvX**, thanks a bunch! I'd reward you with my most valuable thing in the world, the key to my skittles treasure chest across the rainbow! If I can still find it. Taste the rainbow...

* * *

**Chapter three: Akward unexpectations?**

"Akina, wake up! It's the first day of school and you're going to start out a new school year without being late every single day!"

Akina awoke to the sound of her mother's sweet but weak voice. She stretched her legs and arms, then threw her blanket off of her. Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes.

"What time is it?" Akina asked her mother wearily.

"You have exactly 20 minutes to get ready for school. Now hussle!" Akina's mother Sakari urged.

Akina jumped out of bed. "Well, why didn't you wake me up earlier?" she questioned while going to the bathroom. She slammed the bathroom door closed behind her in anger.

Akina looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was poufed up from her ponytail and she could barely open her drooping eyelids. Any other person would've looked horrible waking up this early in the morning, too.

_'Stupid woman... Doesn't she care I'm going to be late?'_

After finishing up in the bathroom Akina went inside her mother's closet to fetch her school uniform. She literally cringed by just looking at it.

"Ugh.. It's even worse than my other one."

But since she didn't have any other option to choose from, she changed into it.

"I look like some preppy cheerleader.." Akina groaned.

Her backpack was already hanging on the door knob. She was almost good to go. The last thing that needed attending to was for her to go and brush her brown hair neatly, and play it up in a bun.

When she was done she trudged down the stairs and into the kitchen where her mother was sitting, busy drinking her morning coffee.

"Hey ma, I'm just going to go now, okay?" said Akina, walking past her to the door. She slung her backpack over her shoulder, and grabbed her keys off the kitchen table.

The sound of her mother's mug hitting the counter echoed throughout the room. "You don't want any breakfast?" her mom enquired.

_'Doesn't she know by now I never eat breakfast in the morning during the school year?'_

"No. And remember, I have work today," Akina answered back, ready to open the door and leave.

"You haven't even told me what job you got. What is it?" her mother wanted to know.

Akina paused a bit. She had hoped her mother would never bring that up. Wishful thinking on her part. Well, every mother deserved to know what their child is doing for labour. Especially if the child is under eighteen years of age. But in some cases, it just wasn't their business.

She then responded lowly, "I'm a cashier." And left.

As Akina was walking through the streets of Domino, she was deep in thoughts of agony and retrospect.

The air rushed inside her nostrils, and she breathed in and out the fresh environment around her. The rising sun was starting to shine down.

_'If mom knew I was a janitor, she'd make me quit just like that. "Oh, that's unhealthy. Oh, that's too dirty. You could do better than that!" Well, that was my best, so just live with it!'_

Akina waited at the stoplight to cross the street. For some strange reason, she started to look at her right wrist. She examined it carefully for a moment.

_'Do I need a watch or something?'_

When the signal was okay to walk, she continued. Her tiring hours at KC were half of the day coming. She'd have to change clothes after school and go back there. At least she wasn't responsible for opening up the building anymore. That would be annoying.

By the time she was in front of Domino high school, she took a deep breath, and looked over the grey, stone building. Starting up the steps, she noticed it was serene and quiet around her. No one in sight. Good.

As she tried to push open the door, it wouldn't budge. She tried and tried but it wouldn't open. Akina rattled the door as hard as she could. But to no avail.

"Hey, I said open!"

She tried the other doors of the school, but came up with the same results. Backing up a little from the last door, she checked if there was anyone inside the class rooms. All that she could see were rooms shrouded in darkness.

The grass reaching up to her ankles felt wet. She sought a sort of refuge under a three that stood on campus, and decided to wait for someone to come along.

Akina folded her arms, worried. "Am I that early?" she asked herself. "Maybe tomorrow is the first day of school…"

Akina looked around to see if there was any clock in sight. Luckily, she spotted one built on the side of Domino church's tower. She squinted her eyes to see what time it was.

"Ummmmm...it is... 6:35. 6:40?"

She remembered that for this school you had to be in by 8:20, or you'd be considered late. But how could it be 6:35?

_'Unless mom can't tell the time anymore and she's gone blind... Or she tricked me! Aaahhhh! She did the same thing last year! Darn it!_

"And why didn't I grab anything to eat?"

Akina stooped low to the ground, grabbing her stomach. Just thinking of food made her stomach growl. And the fact she didn't eat anything last night either.

"Oh man, that's just my rotten luck! " she cursed her current situation to hell and back.

* * *

"Mr. Kaiba. You know that next week is Mr. Sagara's cocktail party. And surprisingly, you are the guest of honour," said Roland while driving the limousine. 

Kaiba, as he was looking outside of the window, heard. "Yes, I already know that."

_'And in Mr. Sagara's eyes, I'm the only reason he's even throwing that party...'_

"And as the guest of honour, you are required to attend with a date? No?"

"Yes. I know. You don't have to remind me. And this time, make sure Mokuba gets to school on time for his exam. It's an extra hour for him."

"Yes, Master Kaiba."

Roland dropped Kaiba off at the front entrance of Domino High.

Before Kaiba stepped out, he swore he saw a dark figure sitting against a tree. Without caring, he shut the limousine door and watched it drive off.

With his briefcase in hand, containing the entire tech he needed, he began slowly walking up the stairs to the door. As always he was one to go early to school for reasons he kept to himself.

* * *

Akina stood up again while thinking what she should do now. She didn't want to go back home. She was mad at her mother for doing what she did, making her end up in her current predicament. Especially because this was her first day and on a new school as well for crying out loud. 

_'Maybe, I could go to a store and get something to eat. I really don't feel like standing around here any longer. No, wait… I have no money on me…Damn; it is cold out here or what?'_

Akina rubbed her hands up and down her arms, trying to conjure up some desperately needed warmth. This breezy school skirt wasn't really doing anything useful other than irritating the hell out of her.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps..

_Clit..Clat..Clit..Clat..Clit..Clat..Clit..Clat.._

Akina turned her head in the direction the sound was coming from. Someone was coming. She observed it was a brow-haired male starting up the steps leading to the main school entrance. From the back you could tell he was wearing a uniform.

_'Maybe that's a teacher..'_

Well, if it was a teacher, this was her chance to get inside the school.

Akina approached him quietly, and rather carefully.

"Hey! Could you open the door for me? I'm kind of new to this school!" Akina exclaimed in a jolly voice, as she slowly closed the distance between them.

The closer she got something seemed to click inside her mind. He seemed really familiar for some peculiar reason.

The male turned around to see who had called out to him.

Ocean blue eyes met with shocked, warm, honey ones. Akina's mouth managed to let out a small gasp.

_'Uh-uh, this **can't **be happening! No, I don't believe this!' _"Wh- What are you doing here," she blurted out, baffled. A certain surprised stutter was mixed into her sentence.

Of all the places to run into him, it had to be here!

Kaiba, on the other hand, was a bit surprised to see one of his employees here as well. He had never seen her before in his younger years at this school. She was probably a freshman, considering how young she looked.

When the surprise effect wore off however, he retorted sarcastically, "What does it look like I'm doing?"

What an idiot! What other business would he have here other than attending school. "For your information, I attend school here. Is that such a shocking surprise for a simpleton like yourself to discover?"

Akina huffed angrily at his rude remark. "Who wouldn't be surprised?" she bit back annoyed. "One, you're my boss, and two, you look like you're about twenty."

"Looks like appearances aren't everything, hmm?" he sneered haughtily. Turning around, he rang the doorbell of the school, ignoring her on purpose.

Akina watched him, fuming.

_'Obnoxious extraordinaire first-class jerk!'_

The door clicked and it was now enabled to open. Kaiba pushed open the door and went inside. Akina followed after him, burning holes into his back with one of the fiercest glares she could muster.

Like at any new school, you had to know where to go at the right time. The problem here was, Akina did not know where to go. So seeing kaiba stride off to somewhere she could only guess, she followed him.

Just after a few steps, Kaiba heard her breathing behind him. He turned around to face her. "Do you mind? I don't like having anyone breathe down my neck, thank you very much," he told her off.

Akina almost walked right into his chest if she hadn't stopped at that moment. She looked up at him, straight in the eye. "Geez, what's your problem! Stop being so damn rude!" she threw at him acidly. "Now, if you don't mind, excuse me. You're in my way!"

"You're excused." Kaiba took a step back and let her pass by him. '_I bet she doesn't even know where the hell she's going…'_

Akina pranced right past him. Pissed of royally by now, she continued on, leaving Mister. Rude bastard behind, allowing him his "precious space".

"Ashole.." What was his problem anyway?

She didn't want to look like some hatched chick following the first person it sees. She would find her way, somehow. How hard could it be?

Turning right, she heard Kaiba go through some double doors which could've led upstairs. Good, now he wouldn't be in her presence, unable to piss her off any longer, and he wouldn't be a witness to seeing her wander the corridors aimlessly.

Akina heard nothing. Not even a copying machine that you can hear at any average school operating. It was silent. Kind of scary….

She stood still for a minute, her eyes travelling down the rest of the hallway. She was taking her "sweet" time. Her legs moving forward again, and up ahead; she took the next turn to her right. Her heart started to beat faster. Just about anything could pop up at any given moment. A kidnapper, a killer, some little troll, a kitten, a dog, a..!

_'And hold it right there, Akina…' _she mentally chided herself for her stupid thoughts.

Just when she was about to take a turn, she bumped into someone who was coming from the other way. She let out a startled squeak, "AH!"

The person turned out to be a man. By his apparel, he was a teacher. By accidentally bumping into him, the cup of coffee he was holding spilled all over him.

"Oh, hot, hot!" he shrieked, jumping at the pain sensations that flooded him because of the hot liquid that was now on him, soaking his shirt and staining the rest of his clothes.

Akina was relieved that it was only a teacher. She put her hand to her chest, feeling her heart thump erratically.

"Oh my god, you scared me so badly... And I'm so sorry..." She reached down to retrieve the now empty cup. "Eh, here's your cup," she handed it back to him, smiling sheepishly and blushing profusely at the stupid stunt she had just pulled.

"It's alright..," he kindly offered, "You didn't do it on purpose." He looked up at Akina, meeting her gaze. The second he did, a smile was planted upon his face. "Say, it's kind of early for you be at school isn't it?"

"I guess," Akina replied, unsure of what to say.

"I don't think I've seen you at our school before.. Are you a new student?"

"Yes.."

"I see. Are you in need of assistance? Do you know where to go?"

"Yeah, um, do you happen to know where homeroom 201 is?" Akina asked, politely.

"Homeroom 201? That's my room! It's such a nice surprise to have you as one of my students. Mr. Takani. Nice to meet you." He then brought out his hand to for her to shake.

Akina took his hand and shook it. "Akina Ishii," she introduced herself, paired up with a glistening smile. His hand felt warm and a calm vibe came over her.

_'Maybe it'll be good to have him as a teacher.'_

Mr. Takani then continued. "Well, to get to my class right now, just go upstairs to the second floor and look around for room 201 and eventually you'll find it. I have some errands I have to run. Again, it was nice meeting you Akina. I hope your new school year here beats the rest of them you had at your old school," he said.

Akina managed to crack a smile again. "Yeah..."

The walls were painted the hue of honey. The lockers were red-orange, as if all of them were traffic cones, all lined up on the street. She could hear her footsteps echo as she walked away from her new teacher Mr. Takani.

The sign indicating homeroom number 201 marked the end of her mini journey. Akina put her hand on the doorknob, and twisted it. '_So this is going to be my homeroom from now on..'_

Inside she found nothing but an ordinary, boring classroom. It was quiet; the sunlight was streaming in through the window. There was a chalkboard, desks and Kaiba.

_'Am I going to run into him where ever I go for the rest of my life!'_

Akina stepped back outside the door and looked at the homeroom sign again. It was room 201 for sure.

"Is this really room 201? Or is my life going upside down today?" she asked herself aloud, enough to let Kaiba hear.

Kaiba was sitting in a desk on the left side of the class room. He looked up as soon as the door opened, distracted from what he had been working on.

Raising a slender eye-brow at her comment, he noted, "Are you sure this is where you need to be. I think you missed the sign that clearly stated: Insane, retarded people, this way. You see, this is a school, not a mental institution. The latter I believe is a place where people who talk to themselves belong."

Restraining an angry growl at his aggravating insult, she glared at him, and only told him four simple, but effective words, "Just shut up already!"

* * *

A proportion of the time slowly passed by, leaving Akina drowsy from boredom. She rested her head on her desk, hoping to fall asleep. Unfortunately it was difficult for her, so she kept tossing her head from left to right. Never expected for this to happen to her on the first day of school.. Especially with that certain someone.. 

Kaiba was silently reading a book. Neither of them had spoken to each other ever since she had "kindly" told him to keep his yap shut.

Akina looked over at Kaiba. Ever since she sat down in the back of the room, his focus had returned to hisbook, never once sparing a glance at his surroundings. The content of the book seemed to have hypnotised him into a trance.

Averting her gaze to the clock on the wall, she read that it was 7.46 AM. '_Great! About twenty five more minutes of tedious boredom to suffer through,' _she thought to herself sarcastically, mentally rolling her eyes.

Akina let out a rather disappointed sigh. Both of them weren't talking to each other, much like total strangers in the same room. Literally. _'Might as well attempt conversation. Although I can tell from earlier experiences that this task is going to be even more tedious than suffering another thirty minutes from boredom.'_

Feeling brave enough to take the risk, Akina got up from her seat quietly, and walked over to the front of the classroom to the desk right beside Kaiba. She sat down, and peeked over to what he was reading.

"So...," she communicated curiously, "Whatcha reading?"

Automatically, the book was shoved closed right in her face. Kaiba gently placed it on his desk and turned to look at his new, unwanted neighbour, breathing down his neck, again..

"I see you're breathing down my neck again," he replied, coolly. His blue eyes regarded her coldly with a scrutinising indifference.

Akina's left-eye twitched as he uttered another rude remark. However, purposefully ignoring his infuriating comment, she renewed her effort of trying to engage in a civil conversation, if only to not give him the satisfaction to witness his words were having any effect whatsoever.

She checked to see the cover of his book. "The Watcher? It seems like an interesting book. Is it?" Akina asked, casually leaning on the palm of her hand, ignoring what he had previous said.

Kaiba only scowled at the response he was given. Deciding his time would be better spend reading, than talking to this simpleton of a janitor, Kaiba returned his attention to his book, not responding to Akina's question.

Akina clenched her fists when she noticed he ignored her just like that, although there was doubt he heard what she had said. "Hey, are you deaf or something? I asked you a simple question. Why do you have to behave like such an obnoxious brat with a stick stuck up his ass!" The tone in which she spoke was very reasonable, and she was trying to refrain from hurling back insults as well.

For a few moments his icy blue eyes calmly regarded her, before he decided to respond," Do I look like I care? I will state this bluntly without sugarcoating my words. You're being a damn pain in the ass. Is it too much to ask if you would kindly return to your seat, and leave me to read my book in peace, without you harassing me? It would also benefit me, if I did not have to continue the experience of having you breathing down my neck. It is highly unpleasant and that's stating it lightly,"

Akina, having closed her eyes for a few moments, opened them again abruptly. Biting her lip in pure frustration, she decided she had enough. So before she would completely lose her temper and give him a swift, harsh kick to his rear end, she decided to forfeit her attempt at making conversation.

"You know what?" she all but roared, "Just forget it! I don't even know why I bothered," she spit out with barely veiled contempt, and with that said, she stalked back to her own seat.

Kaiba didn't flinch, he didn't blink, and he wasn't fazed at all by Akina's parting words. He calmly picked up his book again, turned to the next page, and resumed his reading. Akina noticed this and only growled under her breath, and placing her head on the table, she continued to sulk.

After another few agonising long minutes passed by, the door to the classroom opened, and Mr. Takani, her home room teacher entered.

"I see you were able to find your way, Akina," he noted, a kind smile adorning his face as he locked gazes with her. "I guess you've already met Mr. Kaiba," he motioned toward the seat said person was currently occupying. Kaiba looked up when his name was called, briefly nodding at Mr. Takani, acknowledging his presence. Mr. Takani gave back a curt nod as well, while saying: "Good morning, Mr. Kaiba,"

Akina looked from her teacher to Kaiba, and muttered with a frown aimed in her bosses' direction," Yes, indeed I did.."

Mr. Takani, witnessing the exchange between his students, raised one of his eye-brows slightly. "I see…" he replied. "Well, Akina, since you're new at this school and all, how about Mr. Kaiba will take you on a short tour of the school grounds?" he suggested.

Both of them were very unhappy to agree with the suggestion, but they were both left no choice as Mr. Takani shushed them out of the classroom without listening to the buts and excuses the two of them expressed.

They were both silent most of the time during the tour, a mutual agreement of not speaking to each other established.

Along the way, a numerous amount of teachers passed by, greeting the both of them, and referring to the first day of school. Mostly they greeted Kaiba who was obviously well known.

During the tour, Kaiba at least introduced Akina to some of the authority figures of the school, and he pointed out which rooms were which.

A flock of students had already arrived at the school. There were students who were freshman, starting their first year here, and other's who were starting their second or third year.

Some guys were aiming suspicious looks in Kaiba's and Akina's direction when they walked by them, and some girls were actually confounded and dead surprised to see them walking together. Akina was well aware of all the stares that she received, and feeling very embarrassed she quickened her steps, trying to get ahead of Kaiba, and make it look as if they were complete strangers. Kaiba didn't seem fazed in the least, and even if he did, the vacant, emotionless expression on his face didn't give it away. His gaze was directed forward, and his stride was brisk and determined.

They finally arrived at the last place that Kaiba hadn't shown to her yet. It was the roof of the school.

"Are you afraid of heights?" he asked Akina.

Akina gave him an odd look from his random question. "Yes, I'm honestly am. Why do you ask?"

Involuntarily she thought back to when she was cleaning his windows and had damaged them. The horrible, embarrassing times…

"Because if I brought you up there, you'd probably bawl and beg me to go back inside the second you step two feet into the area."

She folded her arms and replied, "Well, let's see about that."

And of course, he was right. When they were upon the roof, the sun was shining brightly and the condition was breezy outside. But even though a fence of nine feet high was around the entire perimeter of the roof, it still spooked her out, and she couldn't help but feel how she felt back when she was high upon Kaiba Corp, while looking down at the small people and objects that looked like little parasites from all the way up there. She felt the exact same feeling now.

Kaiba walked ahead to the fence. He took a deep breath, sniffing up the crisp, cool air. He looked back at Akina, who was still standing at the doorway of the entrance to the roof.

"So, how do you feel right now?" His tone was taunting and highly sarcastic, a grin smearing his face.

Shaking inside, goose bumps rising, she responded, "Just fine..." She took a few steps towards where Kaiba was standing, examining the things around her.

The sound of people's voices was coming from far away, originating from inside the school. They were getting closer, and closer, until..

Yugi and Joey entered the roof. Akina turned around to see one unfamiliar boy and recognizing the other as Serenity's older brother almost right away. When Joey's eyes saw Akina standing right there, he thought he was going insane. He had thought he would never see her again, but luckily he did. But the worst part was _why_ was she standing there_, together_, with Seto Kaiba?

Akina waved a silent hello, sending it over to Joey. He waved back to her too. Yugi found this very peculiar.

He motioned over to Joey. "Hey, Joey, who is that girl?" he asked, curiously. They both walked over to the opposite side of where Akina and Kaiba were.

"She's that girl who kicked butt to save my sister. Shocking, huh?"

"Wow, she's that girl Serenity keeps talking about? Oh, there's Kaiba too. Hello there Kaiba!" yelled Yugi.

Kaiba suddenly turned around to see who had called out to him. A squeaky little voice reminded him of who he thought it was. He saw Joey and Yugi there.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the golden retriever who escaped from the pound. Better use your chances wisely or else the dog catcher will come and hunt you down," Kaiba cruelly explained. Akina let out a giggle by his rude but strangely, funny comment.

"Yeah, you haven't changed a bit ol' moneybags..." Joey replied. He was surely unhappy to see Seto Kaiba again this year.

Akina looked ahead to Joey and Yugi talking to each other. She had wondered how she should go about meeting people, but now knowing that Joey attended this school, then his sister Serenity must come here, too. She didn't look all the young. So with that in mind, Akina ran back into the building to see if she could find Serenity alone as a surprise.

Kaiba looked back to find Akina running away from him. He raised his eyebrow, confused, but then dismissed the scene that occurred just as quickly._ 'Good riddance…'_

"I was wonderin' how long she could take your god awful presence, money bags. I give her credit for puttin' up witchu for more than a few spare seconds, though," scoffed Joey.

"On the contrary, you should give _me _some credit. It is I who must put with you _every _single day," He stressed out the word every and me clearly. His insults never seized to rattle this particular target. Not that he cared.

"Just shut up," huffed Joey, an annoyed frown now marring his face. No matter the situation, moneybags always had to have a witty, smart-ass comeback at the ready. For once, just once, he wished he could beat Kaiba in a verbal spar. That wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

"Gladly," he replied dryly, and a knowing sneer gracing his lips, he turned around, brushing Joey off rudely and ending their "conversation".

An aggravated growl was Joey's only audible response.

Yugi was silent during the boy's banter, only voicing his opinion in a wistful sigh, and shaking his head a few times for emphasis.

* * *

Go, Go, Go readers! Fly to the review button and land on submit:) 


	4. Chapter 4:Insanely as it goes

**Disclaimer:** Is my name Kazuki Takahashi? Because if it were, I wouldn't be here right now. I'd be out cruising the Nile.

**A/N:** Well.. Here's where some stuff happens. You'll see. Mentioning one more thing, I deleted my first story ETBL. I'm sorry, but in my opinion, I thought it sucked. It feels good to get it off my back once and for all...

And thanks to **XvXChaosMagicianGirlXvX** for her wonderful betaing! Couldn't have done it without her XD

* * *

**Chapter Four: Insanely as it goes**

Poor Akina had to suffer through the first half of the day at her new school. She was a total loner there, the new girl on the block, _without_ any friends. Of course the routine was new classes and meeting new teachers and peers alike. During classes she blended in and wasn't noticed, but that wasn't the hardest part of the day. As soon as lunch break started, that's when she felt like a total outcast. At any ordinary high school the first thing you would be worried about was cliques and how to fit in there somehow. All groups were already established, and she was seen as the "newbie", an intruder that didn't belong. Maybe she wasn't interesting enough to be noticed or her peers were repulsed by her, she really didn't know. All she knew was that no one in the school cafeteria bothered to interact with her. So she ate her lunch in the stall of the girls' bathroom, hiding away, avoiding her classmates and the rest of her peers.

As for her search for Serenity, that didn't work out too well. She failed once again in finding her in the afternoon. The only other person she knew and saw during the rest of the day was Kaiba, who was in most of her classes anyway. Not that she relished in the knowledge that particular fact held. Things didn't exactly start out smooth between them, and his attitude was not something that represented potential friend material. Besides, she didn't feel like suffering through another session of being ridiculed by him. Enough was enough. Anybody would loose their cool in a matter of moments when dealing with him. You would either blow a fuse, run away while bawling your eyes out, or you would quietly endure the episode of getting to be bulldozed over royally. Take your pick.

As she was walking home, Akina saw Kaiba being picked up by a limo. Yes, a limo. She tried hard to ignore the consuming fire of envy burning in her heart, as she thought about how rich and lucky he was. She truly hated to be poor during instances like these.

Once at home, Akina napped the rest of the afternoon away, purposefully forgetting about the work she would have to do later.

* * *

The smell of dense water and the sound of wheels rolling against the carpet were the only things that could keep her awake. Akina was busy collecting shreds of recycling paper around the entire building. Not until she was finished was she allowed to take a short break. She now had to wait until the co-workers in the building assigned her any other orders. She plopped down on an armchair in the lobby. 

Akina sighed deeply, wanting to go back home to her nice, soft and comfortable bed. But no, she had to work this lousy job because it was the only one that would even hire her!

She laid her head back, hitting the wall, and let her eyes travel the ceiling.

Every person that passed didn't spare her a second glance. Sure, they all recognised her face, but her attire was not the typical 'janitor look'. A red shirt with jeans and sneakers? No wonder.

'_Why did I even get this stupid job in the first place!' _she thought wearily, but bitter. All these changes happening in her life were stressing her out and with no expectations and without warning they were tearing her life apart.

"When things go bad, the only thing that can happen now is good," Akina said to herself, gaining a little bit of encouragement. She kept everything that bothered her inside and hoped that things would be just peachy in the future.

"Oh, just suck it up Akina! Life isn't that easy! Things come and go, so why are you wasting your time complaining? You've got to do something about it, you idiot!" She forced her body up, although her muscles were seriously over cramped.

A bunch of people had momentarily stopped with what they were doing and sent weird glances in her direction. Akina noticed all eyes were on her.

"And what are you all staring at? Haven't you ever seen someone talk to themselves before? I bet every last one of you is guilty of having talked to yourself at least once! Hey, I'm not the only one in this world, you know!" she announced, glaring at everybody.

They all seemed to have shocked expressions on their faces. '_What? Do they think I'm retarded?'_

"Yeah, you all heard me! Now if once–" She felt someone tap her on the shoulder. "What the hell do you–,"

She never got to finish her sentence, as when she turned around, she was met with glowering, ice-blue eyes, ready to attack her. Nothing coherent came out of her mouth when Seto Kaiba was right in front of her face.

She managed to let out something to bribe him out of the crude thoughts she knew he had to be thinking about her right now. "Oh, hello Mr. Kaiba. Boss. _Sir. My favourite–,"_

"Are you sure it isn't required for you to go to a mental institution? Because if that option still stands, I'd be ever so happy to help you get in," he rudely remarked.

Akina turned red from sheer embarrassment.

Oh, how heated she could get by hearing just one sentence from this guy! He was treating her like she was some pathetic moron. This was the last straw he had broke, and it was all that was needed to officially tick her off. She had to let her anger out one way or another.

So she slapped him, _hard, _right across his face. The impact was enough to leave a hefty red mark, including consuming pain.

Kaiba's head was facing to the side as a reaction to the slap. He was most definitely astonished that she would even dare do something like this. The slap was an insult to his pride. Her sheer idiocy and now blatant disrespect compelled him to get rid of her once and for all. He had, had more than enough.

He clenched his fists, his fingernails digging into the flesh of his hand palms. When he spoke it felt as if the temperature in the room dropped below zero. "Ishii, that's it, you're fired. Make sure I never see your face in this building again. Now, get out, before I will have my security guards kick you out personally," he hissed icily.

Akina, boiling with rage, roared, "_So_ sorry, but I _won't_ let _you_ fire me. Because _I _quit! Working for you is bullshit anyways!" She turned on her heel, ready to exit Kaiba Corp forever.

There were just some lines you didn't cross, and he just did. Yes, he had been her boss, and he was the superior, but that didn't give him the right to treat her like dirt under his shoes. Even if he was higher on the status chart, she at least deserved some respect. But, of course, he was rich and had it all, and she was just a lowly commoner that wasn't worth his time and respect. Why did people like him, who were higher on the status chart, feel the need to put people like her down? It wasn't right, it just wasn't; it was just that they had more money, more opportunities in live. They had the power to waltz all over people like her, because money makes the world go round. It was sad, but the truth nonetheless. It wasn't fair, but it was the harsh reality. It didn't mean however she had to like it, and it didn't mean she had to put up with his abuse. She would cradle what was left of her torn dignity and march away proudly, feeling no regret over what she had just done. He deserved it.

Kaiba, cursing under his breath, began walking to his office, his hand soothing the sting on his left cheek. He couldn't figure out how such a woman could be so difficult to handle.

When Kaiba was inside his office, he settled down behind his desk, trying to forget everything that had just happened. He logged into his computer and tried to distract himself from the pain, but the soreness diverted his attention from what he was working on. For a girl, she could really smack hard.

He started to clear his desk to organise. A mountain of papers was in front of him and he moved them aside to make room. But when he removed them, he discovered something under the pile of papers. It was a bracelet. He examined it carefully. It was golden with citrine gems and the latch to attach the bracelet together appeared to be broken.

The only thing weird about this all was that he would never have something like this in his possession. It appeared more suitable for a woman to wear. And the only possible explanation for this would be that an unauthorised person had been inside his office. Kaiba scrutinised his office quickly to conclude if anything in his office was missing. But there was still confusion he had to clear out. He kept his office door locked at all times when he wasn't inside the building, so how could anybody have gotten in? Not to mention he was the only one in possession of the key to his office and the top notch security he had installed in Kaiba Corp should scare away or expose any possible intruders. He thought it over some more, but nothing came to mind. He decided to leave it be for the time being, since he had much more important matters to attend to, so he put the bracelet in one of the pockets of his trench coat for safe keeping.

He opened an envelope that he had received earlier. It read:

**A FRIENDLY INVITATION**

Dear Mr. Kaiba,

You are gradually invited to attend Hatoshi Sagara's Annual Cocktail Party as the Guest of Honour per Mr. Sagara's request. Since your company has been partners with PaC Inc. for some years now, Mr. Sagara feels that he should thank you for the things that have been accomplished between both companies due to the established partnership. May we look forward to your attendance at the party situated at the PaC Inc. building on 23 April? If you attend, an escort will be required.

Sincerely,

Midori Sagara

P.S. - And YES, you have to come with an escort. I wonder who it'll be my dear Seto Kaiba...

Kaiba crumpled up the letter, cringing at another one of Midori's antics. Oh, he knew her alright. She happened to be the daughter of Hatoshi Sagara, a crazed seventeen year old, who was a tad bit too obsessed with him, and that was stating it lightly. He couldn't stand her one bit.

* * *

Akina was at home, sitting on her bed, relaxing. After all that had happened she just had to stay on the down-low. But what was bugging her the most, for now though, was that she had landed herself in the unemployment section. 

She would have to start looking for a new job right away, because she needed to support her mother. Her mother was terribly ill and if something were to suddenly happen, they would need something, anything to fall back on.

She picked up a magazine and started flipping through it to look for any possible job offers. While she flipped she came across a lot of photos, pictures and stories featuring Seto Kaiba. When she rid herself of the magazine and checked out a tabloid she read an article that claimed that Seto Kaiba was secretly in a relationship with the daughter of Sagara Hatoshi.

"Ha! Like any girl could stand him for one minute! Even if a girl would be after him it would be because she wants to cash in on his fame or roll around in his money!"

Wadding through a few more magazines nothing she found in them could help her out. She sighed and decided to check out the news paper next. She spotted a job that donned the title, _Help Wanted._ It was a jewellery store that needed persuasive employees to help sell their items.

Akina thought, _'Why do they have to say that in the newspaper for? People don't have the need to buy jewellery at a jewellery store anymore? Thank god I still have my bracelet mom gave me for my 16th birthday. It costed a fortune. I'd absolutely die if I lost it.'_

Right at that moment, Akina immediately stood up, realizing something. "Where the hell did I put my bracelet?" she asked herself, panicking.

The last thing she remembered was that it broke just yesterday and she put it in her pants pocket for safekeeping. Or did she? Akina raced to the laundry bin and searched for the overall she wore the other day. When she found it, she checked the pockets but found nothing inside of them. She scrambled around in her room next searching for it, and finding nothing when she checked her mother's room, the kitchen, and verily the bathroom. She looked under all of the furniture, checked her own pockets, dug through her back pack and she even looked inside the fridge! Good thing her mother wasn't home, as she would be quite curious as to why Akina was going through this ruckus.

Akina plopped down on the couch and covered her face with her hands, whining to herself. "Where is my precious bracelet?" she sobbed sadly.

Everyone says that the only way you will always lose, is if you don't at least try. She could not give up that easily.

"Okay Akina, rethink what happened. It was just yesterday after all. Okay, when it broke, you picked it up after fixing the lights at work, right? ...What did I do with it afterwards.. Oh yeah, I held it in my hand. Very sad moment indeed. Then I went to my _ex_ boss's office to rub it in his face for me being so smart..." It took Akina a few seconds to realize the mishap. "Oh my god! I am the most _stupidest _girl in the world! I left it on his desk!"

And with that in mind, she dashed out of her apartment, running as fast as she could back to Kaiba Corp.

* * *

When she got there, she was hesitant about entering, conscious if she should just go in or not to claim something that belonged to her. Luckily, she still had all the keys to this building. She waited to see if anyone who happened to go in or leave the building would be able to help her. 

What a coincidence when she saw Koji was about to go inside. She ran over to him before he entered.

"Koji! Wait!" Akina yelled, grabbing his arm.

The blonde haired man turned around and looked at her suspiciously. "Is there anything you need Akina?" he asked.

She smiled at him, meaning it was a definite yes. She explained everything that happened up until now.

"So, since I'm fired, I'm afraid I can't get my bracelet back and he'll kick me out as soon as he sees me, without me having a chance to explain why I even came back. So, just as a small favour, could you be a coy while I sneak into his office to retrieve my bracelet?" she asked, sweetly.

Koji shook his head a few times. "Err, I can't do that…It's too hard for me to do that…What should I even do?" He started to walk away, feeling guilty.

"Oh please, Koji! You know what they say, how a diamond is a girl's best friend? Well, actually it's an orange gem, but please! It means so much to me! I'm begging you! Please Koji, for the sake of humanity, do this small little favour for me? Please?" begged Akina. She knew she was being a bit over dramatic but it was the only way to break through to him it seemed.

Koji contorted an unsure face. "Oh, alright. But tell me what I should do?"

Akina hugged Koji, mentioning she would do anything for him if he ever asked her for a favour. "Okay, all I want you to do is just lure him out of his office by turning off the power in the storage room. Then you have to get out of the building before he sees you and hand me back the keys as you pass by. Let's just hope that Kaiba will be the one to get up and fix the damn lights himself..."

Koji went inside the building and did as he was told. Akina followed right behind him, veiling her identity with a newspaper. She grabbed the keys from him as everything turned pitch black, and she took out her janitor's flashlight from her belt. She said a low thank you and watched Koji escape.

Not until she heard Kaiba and an employee professor heading down the stairs to the third floor where the circuit room was, she camouflaged through the darkness with the newspaper again, walking along as if she were a co-worker in the building.

When she was coming up the stairs toward Kaiba's direction, she heard both of them arguing on how cheap the power in this building was for going on and off.

Kaiba held a flash light in his hand and it shone on a person heading in his direction. He flashed his only source of light at the stranger. Kaiba didn't interact with his employees much, unless they were important, but nonetheless he remarked something that came to mind, also raising his eye-brow incredulously at his employees' strange behaviour.

"It's dangerous reading in the dark if you want to end up blind."

Akina knew he was talking to her, so in the best manly voice she could muster, she replied, "It's nice to know that….," She paused after this, before she reluctantly added, while rolling her eyes at his comment, "Sir."

She timed herself on how long it would take until they figured out they didn't have the keys to the storage room. Akina ran into his office, which was gratefully left unlocked, and started to fumble all around his desk, not caring if she made a mess. It was hard to find anything since her flash light was so small.

She had gotten carried away for a good two minutes when she came across one interesting paper that was crumpled up into a ball. In its current state, it looked very inviting. She unfolded it and read it carefully.

"Attend to Hotashi Sagara's annual cocktail party? The guest of honour! And sincerely Midori Sagara... That's the-the-that girl from the magazine! Is it really true then? Ugh.. They do not look like they have anything in common. Except for being so freakin' rich!"

_'He's such an arrogant ass and so rude and mean to me. What did I ever do to him? He just sends me so many mixed signals, I don't know what to think or feel…'_

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"a voice spoke up behind her.

Akina, startled, turned around to face the one who had addressed her. She prayed to whatever deity up there that it was not him. But luck was so not on her side today.

She stared into his eyes, her cheeks flushing. "C-C-Can I help you?" Akina stuttered out. This was such an inconvenient time...

He had the flashlight under his chin, giving her the impression that he appeared to be some kind of scary story teller.

"I come back to my office to see if I have an extra pair of keys to the storage room and I find you here. I do believe I fired you? Explain Ishii," Kaiba firmly enquired.

Akina didn't want to reveal her reason for coming here, so she opted to lie instead. "I-I was looking for you so I could ask what math homework we got assigned,"

Kaiba furrowed his eyebrows. "Don't play games with me. I'm not surprised to find you have returned here to snoop around my office. Regardless, I want what you have stolen from here. You're not going anywhere until you have owned up," And he was deadly serious, she could see that.

Akina served him an angry stare. "I did not steal anything from your office! I never steal! So don't assume that I do!" she exclaimed heatedly, her eyes blazing. This was practically an insult, because just because she used to be the janitor here, a low class person would be blamed for stealing something valuable.

Kaiba looked intensely into Akina's eyes. After a few seconds, he decided to let her go. "Today, Ishii is your lucky day. I'll take your word for it. Now, get moving. I don't even know why you came back unless you still want your old job back? "

Akina, stupefied by his response, gaped at him openly, shock written all over her face.

"Well?" he asked impatiently. "I don't have all day," he informed her with a smirk.

Before she could stop herself, Akina said, "Yes, I would love to get my job back….," After that she paused, letting out a nervous cough. "Uh, now what was the math homework again?"

Kaiba walked away from her, back to his desk. "There isn't any," he grinned knowingly.

Akina, with her new job back, knew it was her goal now to put the power back on. "Oh, I forgot," she replied with a sheepish smile. A little dazed and confused, she exited this office, with the crumpled letter still in her hand.

* * *

Here's where it ends. You know what to do after. Fulfill it if you may... 


	5. Chapter 5:Everything you have

**Disclaimer:** The one and only person who possesses Yu-Gi-Oh isn't me.

**A/N: **Yes, I would like to thank **XvXChaosMagicianGirlXvX **for everything. Couldn't have done it without her XD. In this chapter, Ishould at least say something sparks between them, well, like the beginning of one? Read on.

* * *

**Chapter Five: Everything you have**

"I want to go to sleep now..." Akina mumbled to herself, sleepily.

She had arrived home and it was time for her to catch up on some much needed sleep. After all the drama that happened today her mind was filled with too many inside thoughts of Kaiba and the moving seesaw relationship with him she was trying her hardest to control.

She stripped herself of her clothes until she wore nothing but black shorts and a coral tank top. She gazed at herself in the mirror. Her fear of black circles forming under her eyes was coming true. Maybe she really ought to quit that job for good.

After a few last finishing touches she got comfortable as she snuggled under her covers and drifted soundly asleep.

The next morning at school she sat down at the same desk as yesterday.

She sat there, taking in all the people surrounding her in a bored manner. Folding her arms, she impatiently waited for class to start. At least the school's real purpose of attending here would keep her mind of off everything else. Only this 'purpose' didn't sustain her much.

"Hey Téa! Where were ya yesterday? You missed the tradition of being here the first day of school!"

Joey rushed over to Téa with Yugi by his side.

Akina glanced up to the other side of the classroom, seeming interested in their conversation. Overall she was just bored.

"My alarm clock woke me up at seven, but I accidentally pressed the off button, and I woke up three hours later. And my parents didn't even have the decency to check if I actually went to school!"

Téa finally noticed the shorter boy that was standing next to Joey. "Oh, good morning, Yugi!" she greeted him, happily.

"Good morning, Téa," Yugi answered pleasantly with a kind smile lighting up his face at Tea's hearty greeting.

"Yo, enough with the reunion here people. It's time to introduce Téa to the new person I owe my life to."

Joey turned Téa clockwise to look forward in Akina's direction.

"Who's she?" Téa asked, significantly to the unfamiliar girl.

Joey leaned on Téa's shoulder, pointing a sturdy finger at Akina. "Téa, that's the girl who saved Serenity's life. Isn't she amazing?" he announced, vigorously.

Téa stared at her for a second, oblivious on how this girl could possibly be the savior of Joey's little sister. But, it was possible for any human being to be a hero, in one way or another.

"Sure, looks like Wonder Woman to me too," Téa replied sarcastically. She rolled her eyes to the side to further enhance the implied tone of her remark.

"I know! She kicked ass trying to save Serenity from some hooligan!" Joey agreed with Téa, totally missing the obvious implied sarcasm. Sometimes Téa felt the urge to smack some sense into Joey. Jeez, he could be so incredibly dense on occasion.

"What, are you into her or something?" she wanted to know, raising an eye-brow inquisitively.

Joey sweat dropped and his cheeks turned a lovely shade of scarlet at this rather unexpected question from Téa. "Wh-What gave you that idea?" he blurted out instantly. He turned back and whispered to Téa as discretely as he could muster, "All I'm sayin' here is that she's a good person. Nothin' special."

Téa smirked, deeming this thinly and poorly veiled excuse a little _obvious. _"Why don't you go ask her out already?"

Out of disquieted need Téa observed Joey's next reaction. He stood hesitantly next to her, his eyes shadowed beneath his dirty blonde bangs. And the next minute, he spun around sluggishly and fell against the wall, the expression on his face giving away exactly how he felt about the matter.

Yugi, who stood there silently, watching Joey having an episode, didn't know what to do, and only sent a compassionate but awkward smile Joey's way.

Téa only stood there, perceiving Joey's poor manly state.

She sighed sadly. "Joey, Joey, Joey…When will you ever learn?"

* * *

"Everyone here is supposed to run, has to run, and will run on my order! Is that clear to anyone who _cannot_ understand my concept?" 

They were standing outside on the track field, and Mr. Yamamoto, the gym teacher, was spitting (literally) in everyone's face on the obligation of PE. Everyone was wearing the traditional yet original gym uniform: a fitting short sleeved white t-shirt and navy bloomers.

A silence occurred, shielding everyone in the class with no reply. Akina, unfortunately, had gym and what was even more unfortunate, she had gym, _with_ Kaiba.

"Everyone here is going to have to accompany someone in a race. It's some practice people, practice. So don't let it go through your tiny skulls that you should run like a maniac. But, if you're really good, then by al means, go for it." Mr. Yamamoto took the pencil that had been resting on his right ear and proceeded to use it for his clipboard. "Ishii and Kaiba, you two are up first."

Kaiba immediately obeyed and walked over to the starting line. He positioned his stance until it was time to dash. Akina made a face of disgust and cringed on the way to the starting line. She also positioned herself, ignoring the fact that everyone was watching, and to her predictions, she might lose the race. Kaiba had such long legs, and what, he was six feet tall?

"Make way Ishii, because I don't think there's even a one percent chance you could ever beat me," Kaiba scoffed.

Akina furrowed her eyebrows, aggravated that he already _had _to start. "We'll see about that Kaiba. I don't think those bones of yours can handle this match. You just waste too much time on your computers."

Mr. Yamamoto blew his whistle. "GO!"

And with that Kaiba and Akina sped off. Kaiba had the leading position, with Akina three feet behind him.

Akina tried moving her legs faster and faster, the feeling of beating his jerky ass just had to be vanquished once and for all.

The three-hundred and sixty degree angle track was pretty extended; enough to get Akina tired out already. She watched her space in front of her, but tried to keep her focus mainly on Kaiba.

'_He thinks he's such a smart-ass...' _she thought vainly,_'Someone should teach him a lesson in manners_. _I can beat him, I know I can! _

Yet, she was a short distance behind Kaiba, and she watched him run like the wind. Man, he had to work out.

Tensely she grinded her teeth and concentrated. She attempted swaying her arms back and forth more forcefully, striving to exceed Kaiba's speed. And in a matter of seconds she succeeded and was right behind him. She watched her feet pound on the ground noisily. Both of them were about halfway around the track.

"I can beat you Kaiba!" she declared while having her chance. She applied determination and confidence and through the tone of her voice she expressed it all.

Kaiba, on the other hand, had been handling this task as if taking candy from a baby up until now. But the instant he heard her wailing behind him a light hesitant surprise prevailed over him.

"I must say it's a 'pleasant' surprise to see that your petite body can handle this kind of stress. Have the days of being a janitor helped you in some way?" Even on the track he would be well-known for his biting insults.

Akina wanted to cuss him out and strangle him, but she ignored him instead and growled wordlessly, seething inside. She couldn't let him make her feel unstable. She wanted to win and wipe that smug grin off his face! It was a true miracle how much hatred she could address to this _one_ boy.

She grumbled almost inaudibly, before advancing her steps wider and faster to get ahead of him. By then, Kaiba noticed two hands appearing from the corner of his eye. Now she was right next to him.

No, he wasn't provoked this time; it was more that he didn't really care. He visualized how hard she wanted to win, even if this was just a pitiful race. He knew that feeling. It was this same decisiveness she displayed that he recognized from his duels with his one and only rival.

The finish line was further up ahead. Akina's goal was to now accomplish getting there before he did. Her legs felt incredibly sore from trying too hard, but she dismissed it. All she had to do was to keep running and running.

"Akina! Good job out there! I think I'll enjoy having you in my class this year," Mr. Yamamoto exclaimed. He took her hand and shook it to congratulate her for a job well done.

Akina, still on her knees inhaled and exhaled rapidly, her throat as dry as a cactus. She felt her heart going crazy and all these feelings rushed inside her blood at the same time.

'_He let me win.'_

Mr. Yamamoto went to speak to Kaiba after finishing with her. Some students came over to her and hit her on the back, granting her a mere kudos due to her victory, but only that. They still didn't bother interacting with her in any other way.

'_He thinks I'm weak.'_

She strained herself to get up, continuing with the rest of gym class, up to watching her other classmates' races too.

'_He just sees me as a stupid weakling. He's superior to me.'_

"Yoshida and Komatsu, you're up next."

'_Does he enjoy it?'_

"Get ready for your positions. Maybe this one will be as good as the first race."

'_He probably felt sorry for me.'_

"GO!"

'_I need to talk to him.' _

* * *

Kaiba put away his gym shoes in his cubby and silently slipped on his normal pair of shoes. He thoroughly enjoyed the peace of being alone. 

Suddenly the feeling of being watched washed over him. He spun around to find Akina staring at him icily, sitting on the bench behind him. Her arms were crossed in front of her chest. She opened her mouth and was about to protest. Wonderful…

"Why did you do that?"

"Excuse me?"

"Tripping yourself and letting me win!"

"I don't recall."

"Yes, you do. You just don't want to admit it."

"You're wasting my time."

"You're wasting my breath."

"So, don't speak."

"Until I get an answer…."

"Whatever," he cut her off, deciding he had wasted more than enough effort on her. He pointedly tried to ignore her from that point onwards.

Akina narrowed her eyes at the back of his head, as if waiting for it to give away an answer. "Then I'll annoy you until you crack," she spat out.

Kaiba continued putting on his shoes. He guessed he did feel sorry for her during that race, that's why he granted her this victory. He could've easily won. He frowned a bit because of this knowledge, though this went by unnoticed to Akina. If it was one thing he hated, it had to be pity.

Akina looked at his feet under the bench he was sitting on and back at his head. "Why did you let me win? Is it because you felt sorry for me? I get it Kaiba, you're the one who thinks you can win anything, and _has_ to. But in reality only fate chooses who deserves to win."

After she was done ranting, she realized what she just said, and how stupid she felt for preaching like a morally person. Her cheeks flushed a nice shade of red. She felt embarrassed when she wanted to be mad!

"Too bad I don't believe in fate,' he offered dryly, his words tinged with just the tiniest hint of sarcasm.

He was hardly fazed by her 'lecture'. There was undeniable truth in her words, even he could not deny that, but the way she had to end her rant sounded so ridiculous to his own ears, he had to suppress the urge to smack some sense into her. She obviously didn't know he didn't believe in 'fate'.

Kaiba stood up, grabbed his suitcase waiting next to him, and forwarded to exit the building.

Akina let out an annoyed snort. "Fine, Kaiba, I'll see you at work. And don't think you're off the hook just yet!"

Kaiba smirked and called out over his shoulder: "I'm never off your hook, am I?"

He chuckled lightly, imagining the expression Akina would be wearing right now. If she only knew what exactly he was implying.

She blushed madly and felt ireful, scolding herself inside for why she even bothered to lecture him. It was not like she could outsmart the 'Grand King' of wit.

* * *

Yes! Yes! Review! Review! 


End file.
